


He For Who She Bled

by Bentrus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Lore - Freeform, Manipulation, Maternal Instinct, Mental Instability, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mother Complex, Personification, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrus/pseuds/Bentrus
Summary: L’manberg cared for her children more then they cared for themselves and it was only right that she burned at their hands.-a story in which we see a very brief  history of L’manberg, from L’manberg’s perspective.AKA: I personified a nation
Kudos: 14





	He For Who She Bled

The humans think it is us who belong to them. They think that we are their property. We were here first. We have never not been here, our existence dates back to eternity. They came one day barely grown, in the middle of the forest they awoke, and without hesitation, they foraged and grew, but we were never theirs. Us Lands watched them grow, we watched them build.

From the beginning of time, everything has had a soul, every atom in this infinite universe, and when these atoms connect their souls merge and create something new. Us lands have always been here, as souls, separate but together all the same, and we went unnamed for so long, we were barely distinctive, we became a hive mind, we became what they would call the “Dream SMP”.

Our souls were still apart but we thought the same and we had lost our individuality. The blond boy set a spark in us all, the fresh smell of something new, and it wasn't until Will, oh my precious Will, that we had a chance to gain our souls back. he gave us our names, and the name he gave me, was L’manberg.

Time passed and the SMP began to divide again, the Badlands, Dry Waters, El Rapids, and of course, Pogtopia. We could communicate now, and as they built, their structures souls talked to us too. 

My soul's purpose was peace. Words were my weapon but it only holds off for so long. Just like the community house, whose purpose was to provide shelter, I failed, and in the end, I watched my children die at each other's hands. 

They don't know how much they hurt us, abused us. I stood by while they slowly chipped away at my trees, I watched as they built the walls, hell I even smiled, but Eret betrayed me. He seemed so good at first, but a piece of me died the day of the Final Control Room. And even more so when they set off the TNT. 

I watched the election and I smiled as what they called “POG2020” won, but politics never made sense so Schlatt took over, and he hurt my children so they fled, and Pogtopia and I cared for them and we protected them more than any netherite armor could but it was never enough.

After all this time I had smiled 4 times. It is hard to smile when u don't have lips. The third was when Will pressed the button. 

“It was never meant to be” 

Spoken with such relief, I could tell that he loved me but both he and I knew my time was coming to an end. But it didn’t. I was here still. And I cried as he died his final death. But it wasn't over. It still wasn't over.

Tommy the fool, my brightest of children, was sent away and I saw him starve and bleed and fall and I watched him trek through the snow as he made his way to his brother. 

I saw platforms and hot air balloons grow from my ashes and I saw tubbo happy, I saw Ranboo happy, I saw them together. But Nikki and Fundy left me, Karl and Quackity left me, and in the end, It was Tubbo and Ranboo alone. The others were here, riding on my back, but they allied themselves elsewhere. 

I saw Tommy pass the Prison and I heard my old old friend chuckle at his shock. I watched my son's eyes widen at the Community House, another old friend, fallen at the hands of arrogance. And I saw my children fight themselves. I saw them cry and I saw them scream.

I used to think I was enough to hold them together but my bones were getting frail. Watching the man in green build the grid over me, watching him load the TNT, It was like watching something you wanted so eagerly but couldn’t quite have. 

And when my children stood, guns blazing, on the soon to be remnants of their home I cried one final time. And as the explosives dropped and the withers broke me down I watched her stand by. My only daughter, always the strongest, always the most mistreated. 

L’manberg was gone and my soul lived through one final thing. The last verse of a symphony, the final branch of a tree, and the fourth and final time I smiled, it was the proudest I’ve ever been, and I felt it as I burned, And I saw her there, saluting, and I heard her say it. and they sounded the same, with the sigh of relief,

“it was never meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much a drabble and very very short. i didn't put that much into this but i thought it was interesting. 
> 
> to clarify at the end i was talking about lmantree if that wasn't clear.
> 
> also maybe considering making another one from the pov of either the prison or the in between but idk yet.
> 
> idc about ccs or sharing btw


End file.
